Christmas Renewal
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the war. The Burrow is just not the same.


**Christmas Renewal**

**A/N: This is a short one shot written as a bonus for the Teacher's Lounge Christmas Story Exchange. It is not for anyone in particular just a little bonus**

It was Christmas at The Burrow. It didn't really feel like Christmas due to all the happenings of the last year… the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the reshaping of the ministry and most importantly for the family at the crooked little house, the death of Fred Weasley.

Molly had tried to put on a brave face and keep everything the same, but it wasn't working. What little laughter existed, was forced and quickly died down. Ron and Hermione; who had just returned from a four month trip to Australia, sat together in the small sitting room, talking in hushed tones. The reason for their trip was, ostensibly to find Hermione's parents. It had turned into so much more for the couple. Across the room on the other couch sat Harry and Ginny. These two had been working on salvaging what they could of their love. Harry still awoke nightly, screaming out. Ginny had returned to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, in her absence Harry's nightmares had returned with full force.

There was sound from the porch and the front door opened. George came into the room without greeting anyone and removed his cloak. Ron looked at his brother and was shocked. George looked ragged and torn. Ron stood to greet his brother. George nodded and looked back to the loveseat where Hermione was still seated. For just a moment Ron thought he saw a glimpse of the "old George" in his brother's eyes; the one who would not have hesitated to take the mickey out of Ron, for his new relationship. That glimpse was quickly replaced by the vacant eyes of loss. George took a seat by the fireplace and stared at the embers.

The floo sprung to life with green flames, and Charlie Weasley stepped from the hearth his arms full of packages. After wishing everyone a half-hearted Happy Christmas he placed the packages under the tree and went into the kitchen to see his mum. Bill and Fleur arrived soon afterwards. Percy was the last to arrive as he had gone into work to finish a report. No one, not even Percy truly believed the report was that important, it was just his way of coping.

Arthur came into the sitting room and announced that Molly had the meal prepared and they were to all come into the kitchen. The whole family gathered around the magically extended table took their seats. Ron again noticed the quite that never used to accompany meals at The Burrow. His mum's radio was not even playing. They went through the first course of the meal in, almost painful silence.

Finally when the strain became almost too much it was Ron who spoke up. He dropped Hermione's hand, which he had been holding beneath the table, and cleared his throat.

"I wonder how Fred would feel about becoming an elephant?" he asked, with an air of forced nonchalance.

Fleur let out an audible gasp and George dropped his fork to the table with a clank.

"I think he would find it funny," Ron continued, taking a bite of roast.

"What do you mean; elephant?" Charlie asked.

Ron looked over his family. "You know, like the elephant in the room. The thing hanging over everyone's head no one wants to talk about?"

Everyone looked at Ron with blanks stares. "Seriously?" he exclaimed. "Do none of you people read?"

Ron sounded so much like his girlfriend the family could not help to bust out laughing.

"I mean, I may not have been as close to Fred as I could have been," Ron said turning the conversation back to serious. "I do know he would not have wanted to be the cause of us acting like this. He would have wanted laughter, fun and chaos. So in his memory..." Ron reached forward took a handful of mashed potatoes and hurled it at Charlie hitting him squarely in his chest. Charlie returned fire by throwing creamed corn at Percy. The room quickly devolved into a laughing food fight with Mrs. Weasley and Fleur escaping the carnage, but Ginny giving as good as she got.

The laughter died down and the food covered family returned to their seats grinning like madmen while crying at the same time.

"Now," Ron said wiping gravy and tears from his eyes, "this is a Weasley Christmas."


End file.
